


Dirty Laundry

by that_one_binch



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, a story about clothing and dragons i guess, also i went pretty literal with this prompt tbh, anyway heres wonderwall, as a treat, flayn pops up at the end, flayn really do say "father" a lot huh, in which family bonds over doing the laundry, pre-cannon but i dont use their saint names bc ya girls got dyslexia, strums guitar and is immediately pelted by many shoes, we can have a little flayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_binch/pseuds/that_one_binch
Summary: Seteth has a problem.Flayn is here to help!
Kudos: 7
Collections: FE3H Drabbles <3





	Dirty Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Seteth - Dirty Laundry

Seteth has a problem.

You see, on account of his being a dragon for most of his life until this point, he was having trouble with… _clothing_.

Truthfully he had always found it odd that humans had decided they needed to wear the pelts of other creatures and plants to hide their bodies.

Well, let’s just say, after becoming one he definitely began to see why they needed them.

(Fleshy bodies with no hard scales to protect them, he learned, were extremely vulnerable to the elements. The sun could _burn_ him now! It was dreadful.)

The acclamation process to the clothing was rather jarring as well. 

Unlike the flowing soft-looking white cloth he knew his mother wore to visit the humans she cared for Seteth had been forced into an abrasive and scratchy getup that his sister and mother had said, “Is the only one fit for the son of a goddess.”

On top of being incredibly uncomfortable it restricted his movement at the shoulder, keeping him from reaching his arm comfortably above his head and causing him to tear the sleeves more than a few times, and well. It got dirty.

Very very _dirty_.

The problem was that he had only been given two sets now down to a single one that he was currently wearing, the other unfortunately ruined when his brother had blown fire at him, “As a prank.”

That and he had never exactly been told how to clean said clothing.

He knew how to bathe of course, he wasn’t _barbaric_.

(He had always prided himself one being the cleanest of his family, more so than mother even. His own home always neatly organized and free of the remains of any meals.)

Cloth however... he wasn’t sure how to clean.

He assumed it was in the way all humans cleaned things, soap with water and scrubbing, but when he had tried on his own—Well, let’s just say it hadn’t turned out favorably.

So when he was faced with the dilemma of once more attempting to wash his clothing he had come to a complete standstill.

Sitting at the edge of a river.

Staring at it.

Doing nothing.

For _hours_.

His ear twitched as he heard a sharp _crack_ from the trees behind him and he threw himself to his feet whipping backward preparing to fight whatever it was that dared to attempt to sneak up on him.

“Father, what are you doing?” Flayn said, confusion evident in her expression.

“Ah, Flayn.” Seteth relaxed his stance as his daughter stepped into view, “I am washing my clothing.”

“But, father, you’ve been here for hours.” She gave him a questioning look, “Dirty laundry doesn’t take that long to clean and dry.”

Seteth felt his face warm marginally as he cocked his head up to stare at the sky, “I am simply trying to perfect it Flayn.”

There was a beat of silence as Flayn leaned to the side to glance at the still dirty and dry shirt Seteth had been “cleaning.”

“You don’t know how to do the washing do you.”

More of a statement than a question really.

He drew his lips into a stark line brow furrowing before he sighed seeming to deflate with the sound.

“No, Flayn, I do not.”

Flayn giggled grinning at her father before lurching forward to grab his hand, dragging him back down to the river bank as she knelt, “Then I’ll show you, father! Grandmother took me to a village yesterday and I saw a group of humans doing it!”

Seteth felt a brief mix of anger and panic at that turning to face his daughter, “Flayn, I thought I told you to stay away from the villages. They’re dangerous!”

“Oh please, father, I was with grandmother the entire time. Nothing happened.” Flayn said with a wave of her hand as she shoved a soap bar into his left hand and the shirt into the other. “Now here! Let me tell you how they were doing it!”

Flayn beamed up at Seteth, bright as a sun and just as vibrant, and he felt himself soften with affection as he felt the rebuttal he had prepared slip away. He let out a small sigh of a laugh giving his daughter a soft smile.

“Alright, Flayn. Show me how to clean this dirty laundry.”

“That’s the spirit, father! Now they were doing it like this…”

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my first little foray into FE fic! Hope y'all like it!


End file.
